Corpse Party: Corpse Whisperer
by Momo-Flying-Lemur
Summary: When Momoko Hinasuki and her ten friends Kunio, Namiko, Suzume, Yuko, Ayami, Kazuko, Torajiro, Motoyuki, Kyo, and Takuro perform the Sachiko Ever After Charm-to remain friends forever because Yuko will be moving away shortly-they learn that certain charms are best left untouched. {{Timeline: Same time as Kisaragi and Byakudan Academy Students so we'll be seeing glimpses of them}}


A/N: Momoko Hinasuki -female

Kunio Watari -male-  
Namiko Watari -female-  
Suzume Watari -female-  
Yuko Taguchi -female-  
Ayami Shiokawa -female-  
Kazuko Nozara -male-  
Torajiro Kajahara -male-  
Motoyuki Yoshida - male-  
Kyo Yoshida -male-  
Takuro Hoshino -male-

Find out the true meaning of hell when they perform the forbidden Sachiko Ever After Charm. In which they find themselves stuck in Heavenly Host Elementary School, where there is no escape, or so they think.

Daring to defy the rule of the school and fight against all odds, they discover the true meaning of loss, friendship, love, insanity, death, and to live.

Throughout their encounters they will come across many spirits like that of the original Corpse Party cast -video game psps canon deaths-

And learn the truth behind the school and find the means to escape.

Who will live and who will die? Who will become insane? Who will SURVIVE?!

Keep reading to find out.

.

.

.

.

.

It was just another ordinary day for Momoko Hinasuki and her nine friends. They were putting on the cultural festival tomorrow they needed to get the classroom in order. Momo Hinasuki was just finishing up. She just had to place the giant poster board on the wall.

.

.

"Mind if I help?" Momoko turned her head and blushed when she saw her best friend since birth, Motoyuki Yoshida walk up to her. Momoko nodded her head and swallowed involuntarily due to her dry throat. Lately, Momoko couldn't help but notice Motoyuki's dark raven hair. His large bangs, his stunning blue eyes. His somewhat broad shoulders, though he was skinny, she couldn't help but stare. Momoko was never the type for buff guys, she didn't get the memo. She couldn't find anything appealing about them, in a love interest sort of sense.

.

.

Momoko didn't have anything against muscle toned men; she just didn't find them attractive in the dating department is all. She wouldn't hold it against them; she'd be friends with buff guys, as long as he didn't try to make any moves on her. Besides, Motoyuki seemed to be radiating these days. She just didn't know how to tell him.

.

.

"Hai!" Momoko said cheerfully, not noticing Kyo Yoshida, Motoyuki's younger twin brother, by five minutes, watching them from afar. "I just need someone to lift me up so I can tape this to the wall!"

.

.

"Hah! Going up, babe!" Motoyuki kneeled down and wrapped his arms around Momoko's thighs and lifted her up into the air. "Boom, baby! There you are, I am a one man elevator army!"

.

.

"Hahahah!" Momoko giggled in delight, ruffling the top of his sleek and smooth raven hair. "Thanks Motie!" She sang in a bubbly soprano, before she took the tape, slapped it on the poster and fixated it to the wall.

.

.

"HEY YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS!" A small petite girl called over to them, a smile stretched across her face. She was sitting in her wheel chair. Her name was Namiko Watari, and she had unfortunately been diagnosed with a rare disease called polio when she was just a young lass. "If you are done with being all sappy, come here! I've got this really cool charm I found on the internet! It's called the Sachiko Ever After Charm! Apparently whoever does this charm together; they will stay best friends forever! And we all know that Yuko Taguchi will be moving soon!"

.

.

Ever since Namiko was diagnosed, she had always been interested in magic and fantasy, more importantly the kind of stories where little girls with life hindering illnesses were magically cured. However since Yuko announced she had to move away, Namiko wondered if there was any possible way that they could all still be friends even if Yuko was going to be moving far away. So she looked up some charms and found Sachiko Ever After.

.

.

"That sounds cool!" Yuko chimed out, rushing over to Namkiko. "Let's do it now! Come on, how does it work!?"

.

.

"Well it goes like this..." Namiko began...

.

.

That was when everything in Momoko Hinasuki's life changed forever.


End file.
